Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/17 February 2016
11:40 i may or may not do that intentionally 11:40 but if i do it's ebcause i'm lazy 11:43 (laxer) 11:43 SH TI 11:43 (lazer) 11:43 >has the sensation to go to the bathroom when seeing laxer 11:43 berb 11:43 o h 11:44 hey skai 11:44 my internet is being a little betch today 11:44 okay? 11:45 Aye Sky 11:45 Aye. 11:45 >Confuses Haze and Moik instantly 11:45 lmao 11:45 :^) 11:45 JAHN TRAN 11:45 Tiam 11:45 JAHNY 11:46 JAHNY BRAVNO 11:46 -lag intensifies- 11:46 um sketch 11:46 u M 11:47 what? 11:47 THESE EMOTES ARE THE LITERAL SMAE IMAGE 11:47 PEM 11:48 I changed the emote. 11:48 wait wut 11:48 i am confused 11:48 wait which emotes are the same 11:48 ffs headache 11:49 (wtfllama) and (booty) 11:49 HS RU 11:49 S FUCK 11:50 WH a t 11:50 rip 11:50 (swiggityswoogity) 11:50 hs it 11:50 on what wiki 11:50 i guess it got taken off 11:50 well 11:50 I HAVE EVIDENCE 11:50 (booty) NO 11:50 WHY IS BOOTY REMOVED 11:51 Who dares remove that smexy emote 11:51 * Snowflake champion slams evidence on table 11:51 Am I the only one who's noticed http://i.imgur.com/PLBydTe.png 11:51 HERE! 11:51 cant click 11:51 yeah but on what wiki was the emote stolen? 11:52 it's not stolen 11:52 I meant 11:52 two of the emotes have the same picture. 11:52 both are here 11:52 nvm 11:53 LMAO WHAT 11:53 Can I ask one thing 11:54 is she drunk 11:54 I mean 11:54 Idek. 11:54 Snarf. 11:54 She just came upstairs, "WHERE'S THE CAT?" 11:54 Oh heya Skype. 11:54 Hi. 11:55 shit brb mom wants me for something 11:55 aND SHES COMING DOWNSTAIRS BRB GOTTA CLOSE TAB 11:55 JUST GO 11:55 same fam 11:55 Yo Skype. 11:55 Th- oh. 11:55 Wat. 11:56 *pisces intensifies* 11:56 f u ck i meanT THAT IN PM 11:56 SHIT 11:56 oh well 11:56 That moment when I try to ask you a question and it turns out that Google took fifteen minutes to say that you were offline. 11:56 > > 11:56 w0w 11:56 my google is rip af at home 11:56 I must aaaask. 11:56 * Jillips Entertainment spams the nonexistent PM button 11:56 refresh 11:57 Thank. 11:57 brb 11:57 Aight. 11:58 "but no one came amirite?" 11:58 "o h" 11:58 Call me a clod 11:58 i can't wait to present Peridot as my Black History project (cory) 11:59 No. 11:59 "Clod! Get your hand outta my pocket!" 11:59 inb4 ban 11:59 * Jillips Entertainment doesn't ban 11:59 * Jillips Entertainment can't ban 02:39 AND HE GOT IT 02:40 i'm home baby 02:40 n o 02:40 anyhpe 02:40 stream tiem 02:41 Oh wow 02:41 oke 02:41 iM GONNA TRY FOR DISCORD 02:42 he 02:42 hE GOT IT 02:43 sketch,where u streemin 02:43 mike 02:43 younow or twitch? 02:43 yes? 02:43 i'm actually ben 02:43 you came on the right time 02:43 oh, and join.me 02:43 okay? 02:43 link 02:43 since twitch is lag 02:43 finally got it to stop being a hoe? 02:43 yeet 02:43 i would stream but what game 02:43 hmm 02:44 can i has a linky to join me th o 02:44 cause i'm honsetly bored 02:44 * Prosecutor Simon Blackquill throws broken blade at Space-nerd. 02:44 GET ON WITH IT. 02:44 I kinda wanna stream me just doing akinator 02:44 iOKAY OKAY GOD DAMN 02:44 YES 02:45 AKINATOR FINALLY GUESSED DARTH REVAN 02:45 Hnng 02:45 ...Sketch link? 02:45 yeet 02:45 https://join.me/242-592-234 02:46 lemme get the app open 02:46 cause it's laggy ad 02:46 af 02:46 on browser 02:46 i have a ton of tabs open 02:47 omg 02:47 sketch 02:47 join me isnt blocked 02:47 noice 02:47 just don't refresh in case it ies again 02:47 also, you might want to download it if it's not blocked cus 02:47 cus uh 02:47 lag 02:47 so yeet 02:48 i'm installing the app 02:48 bt w 02:48 i'm bored help 02:49 sketch, i downloaded it 02:49 Okay 02:49 Copy link 02:49 insert link in green thing where you insert code 02:49 enter 02:49 name 02:49 THERE!!!! 02:49 OMG!!111!1 02:50 i'm s o so rry 02:50 * Arca Asami falls through chat's ceiling 02:50 i live 02:51 hoi ash 02:51 guess who this be 02:51 ayano? 02:51 ye 02:51 ye 02:51 rp alt and what not 02:52 sketch don't kill me i factory reseted back to windows 8 02:52 rip 02:52 okay my hair is still leaking but that's oksy because hopefully these ehadphones won't kill me 02:52 anyway 02:52 ASH 02:52 * SketchNebula hugs 02:53 come join mi streem ;-; 02:53 i'M GONNA TRY FOR JOHN CENA 02:54 i can try but its making me lag to all hell 02:54 Oh my gOD 02:54 AKINATOR 02:54 GOT JOHN CENA 02:54 my gos 02:58 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpxN0-_61EPH3oEfEBalm7Q 99 subs 02:58 w h 03:04 >Sketch leaves 03:04 >invalid code 03:04 well fuck 03:07 Ash 03:08 https://join.me/858-499-594 03:09 bACK 03:09 Sketch 03:09 wtf happened XD 03:09 I had to restart my laptop 03:09 Akinator got Kylo Ren and Nick Valentine 03:10 ey sketch 03:10 eyy 03:10 https://join.me/858-499-594 03:11 Sketch, is the fanfic on a google doc? 03:11 Oh 03:11 btw the thiing locked me out of your stream 03:11 Sketch 03:11 yeah 03:11 ikjIOKSDJFK PINGS 03:11 https://join.me/750-158-884 03:11 is the stream gonnas s- YAY 03:11 I can't. 03:12 It's blocked. 03:12 >still stays in Ayano's stream 03:12 Can you link me the doc tho? 03:12 I didn't even start it 03:13 And I don't want it to be read until the first chapter is done... 03:13 ok 03:20 tfw cri 03:20 sERA 03:21 h 03:21 ye h 03:21 * SketchNebula hugs sera 03:21 * Foxdini hugs back 03:21 c: 03:21 oh god my shoulde rs 03:21 are in pain 03:23 rip sera 03:23 rip in shoulders 03:23 rip in cri 03:23 I had an Imgur tab open and it's just some guy with a tomahawk penis 03:24 I forgot 03:24 riP IN GAVEL 03:24 that I had that ope n 03:24 o h 03:24 it's Ping Ling 03:24 Debbie told me to give him a tomahawk dick 03:24 so I did http://i.imgur.com/Bh7TMkn.jpg 03:24 and with that 03:24 I go to potato 03:25 cant click 03:25 G'night guys 03:25 shit 03:25 Night 03:25 I'll find a way to show you Ping Ling 03:25 nayways, night 03:33 rip 09:27 RUN FOR YOUR ASSES 09:27 * DroidUnit774 dies 09:27 * Arca Asami screams at own ass 09:27 (Snipars) 09:27 me rn: http://i.imgur.com/2J5lhoG.png 09:28 cute :D 09:28 oh and i found this again 09:28 http://i.imgur.com/nAtjDXF.png 09:29 but 09:29 http://i.imgur.com/DaIK4mY.png this was before 09:29 Baack 09:30 oh ym go d my arm and nose is bleeding what the fuck 09:30 brb 09:30 well i must brb for a while 09:30 gudbai friends 09:30 See ya, Pierrot. 09:30 see ya later pierrot 09:31 okay back 09:31 now it's time for 09:31 pac-man on legs 09:31 http://i.imgur.com/RvWES7I.png 09:31 * Arca Asami makes pac-man noises 09:32 Oh, that reminds me 09:32 * Rebun123 runs to 25's PM 09:32 w ha t 09:32 whhhahuh 09:32 jieJE 09:33 Sketch can i pm u? 09:37 guess not. 09:42 helloo 09:42 i had to do shit for my mother 09:42 oh 09:49 http://33.media.tumblr.com/fdb981c9f9bdc50c161cb6a9a8d195f9/tumblr_inline_muc87oARTJ1s93fm5.png 09:50 * SketchNebula silently reads fanfiction 09:51 sketch 09:51 whaht 09:51 you need to be writin 09:51 not readin 09:51 I know 09:51 betch 09:51 I'm reading because I need motivation 09:52 Since all my motivation went down the drain 09:52 ahh 09:52 yeah and you can get references like that too 09:53 Well, I also believe I've told you that my writing sucks. 09:53 Which is another reason why I can't be writing anything. 09:53 shshsh 09:53 it is not 09:54 It does, though. It's as if a kindergartner wrote my stories. 09:54 I could help you write. 09:54 And this advice is going from the guy that wrote this book 09:54 * Rebun123 clears throat 09:54 There was once a kid 09:54 That couldn't stop running 09:54 Sketch, have you ever seen a flying owl wizard with dicks for arms? 09:54 *looks at mike* 09:54 And he ran and ran 09:54 And ended up in another country 09:54 XD 09:54 LMAO 09:54 And then learned its language 09:55 The end. 09:55 Yes 09:55 wth dicks 09:55 I wrote that. 09:55 for arms 09:55 *with 09:55 At the age of 4 09:55 Since then I only write when I'm really bored. 09:55 But I know some things. 09:55 I couldn't even read at the age of four 09:55 * SketchNebula cries 09:55 25 pls 09:55 I can help youuu 09:55 I don't even mind that you're writin- 09:55 Wait. 09:55 Do I Mind? 09:56 h eh 09:56 * Rebun123 intense thinkings 09:56 Uh. 09:56 Maybe 09:56 you pro bab l y d o 09:56 I'll just 09:56 Help you with a sample text 09:56 And let's 09:56 Not talk about that 09:56 Again. 09:56 i feel horrible for snickering 09:57 dont you hate emotion s 09:57 * SketchNebula scrolls through fanfictions list 09:57 Yes. 09:57 * SketchNebula finds one 09:57 If it wasn't for emotions. 09:57 Well, actually, wait let me rephrase 09:58 Then I wouldn't have found out who the Phantom was (Kappa) 09:58 I only hate one particular em- 09:58 AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS! 09:58 HAVE A GOOD NIGHT! 09:58 * SketchNebula stabs Revin 09:58 * Rebun123 dies 09:58 Aaanyways. 09:58 Without emotions, humanity wouldn't last that much. 09:59 ^ 09:59 There's just only one particular emotion I hate. 09:59 No fear? Then why fear the law? 10:00 I doubt we'd even have the laws. 10:00 No happiness? Why would you have friends to help you out? 10:00 AH YELLING 10:00 BRB 10:00 And so on 10:01 If you go with sadness, you wouldn't be able to feel emotional pain from an experience, and you'd keep doing it. 10:01 ow 10:01 my nose is bleeding from me ramming into the door with it twice now 10:01 GG 10:01 no 10:02 ;.; 10:02 also i have to go to the store in a few minutes with godmum 10:02 Oh. 10:02 eh? 10:02 Just sayin' oh 10:03 Ah 10:04 And, uh 10:04 Oh, yeah 10:04 Without anger, you wouldn't be able to see another person's mistakes. 10:04 And you'd fall for them 10:04 So. 10:05 All emotions are needed. 10:05 Even if we don't like them 10:06 ^ 10:06 That is correct. 10:06 And besides 10:06 We would be a pretty boring being if we didn't have them or need them 10:07 NEUTRAL GRAY 10:07 Yeah. :c 10:08 Like 10:08 Can you imagine a neutral world? 10:08 * SketchNebula shivers 10:08 Full of Phantoms 10:08 No p e fuck that- 10:08 * Rebun123 covers his face with his hat 10:08 * Rebun123 muffled snickering 10:08 I can see two references with that. 10:09 * SketchNebula points at the window 10:09 OUT 10:09 * Rebun123 muffled "But" 10:09 no 10:09 no butz 10:09 OUT 10:10 * Rebun123 muffled "Fine" 10:10 * Rebun123 throws Larry out the window 10:10 * Rebun123 jumps out 10:10 * SketchNebula SCREAMS 10:11 I DIDN'T SAY THROW LARRY OUT THERE 10:11 n O 10:11 * SketchNebula snatches back Larry 10:11 * SketchNebula shoves him in the suitcase 10:11 You said 10:11 No Butz 10:11 yes 10:11 but larry is an exception c: 10:12 but 10:12 You said no Butz 10:12 And you yourself said "But" 10:13 no 10:13 larry exception 10:13 * SketchNebula clings to suitcase 10:14 But 10:14 sERSA 10:15 skTHAHC 10:15 also happy 4:13- 10:15 He saved the day 10:15 wat 10:15 Even tho he's just a klutz 10:15 what is wrong with my laptop 10:15 u m 10:15 2 minutes before... 10:15 oh god this is bothering me 10:15 hang on 10:17 wha t t ehf 10:17 ohy mg fdo 10:17 my laptop 10:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ry87VcpXwjo 10:17 it's going crazy 10:17 25 10:17 clik dat link 10:17 * SketchNebula clicks 10:18 Dere 10:19 bgyu 10:20 nooo 10:20 i was just almost done with fanfic 10:20 why must godmum come now 10:20 * SketchNebula cries 10:20 okay brb going in the cah 10:20 also merry 420 10:21 its 520 here c: 10:21 lies 10:21 It's 521 dere 10:21 c: 10:21 Meanwhile 10:21 7 21 here 10:21 iTS FIVE OCLOCK SOMEHWERE 10:21 AMIRITE 10:21 IT'S 4:2- 10:21 4:21 10:22 ;-; 10:23 Snow pls make one of those fails again pls 10:23 * Rebun123 imitates Dick Tracy 10:23 nahh 10:23 Pls 10:23 l ag no 10:26 Im on 2 Chats right now....wow thats alo5 10:27 I've been on 9 chats before 2016 02 17